As is already known, in the case of multi-color weaving in an air jet loom, each of the different colored yarns is supplied with a separate main blower at the weft thread supply side of the loom. Each main blower is moved according to a specific pattern to enable the introduction of a weft thread having a specific color into the loom shed. Clearly, such movable main blowers are not suitable for high speed weaving operations because of the inertia of the moving mechanical parts.
It is also known to use multiple fixed main blowers for injecting multiple weft threads with each blower having its outlet facing the shed entrance. This construction is only suitable in the case where two main weft blowers are used.
In order to provide a solution to the problem of introducing multiple weft threads in a high speed air jet weaving loom, this invention contemplates a device for supplying multiple weft threads to a single main blower wherein the blower need not be moved to a great extent and wherein inertia forces resulting from movement of the moving parts remains quite limited.